Waves of Dreams:A Different Love Story:
by sokkaluvr198
Summary: Teiko used to spend every moment with Aang,since he was her fraternal twin!Now after waking up and heading into the world after a hundred years she's ready to master all elements...but definitely not love!
1. 1:Finding Him

If you know me from quizilla, then yes I am redoing my story

**If you know me from quizilla, then yes I am redoing my story. Characters besides Teiko belong to the creator of Avatar: the Last Airbender**

Picture of yourself go to: i189./albums/z47/bored198/th1toatear.jpg

Name: Teiko (upright child)

Alias: Second Avatar

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Hair: light brown, turns darker throughout series

Eyes: blue

Height: About 5'0"

Weight: 81 pounds

Status: Air-Bender, Fire-Bender, Some Water-Bending, and Second Avatar

Quote: "Gaw…"

Clothes: Aang's clothes, instead of the yellow pants-over it's a flat yellow skirt. Otherwise you were the same clothes as him.

--

"One more day lost…and no luck." Sighing, I lied on the dirt ground staring up at the dark night sky which blended in with the darkness surrounding me. How could I sleep with my mind lunged towards Aang? Every night it was the same, every night I would stay up until atleast three, and then wake up at seven in the morning. Sighing, I rolled onto my stomach, knowing he was alive. Only one A.M., how could I possible fall asleep? He was closer than ever now but I couldn't tell the direction. "I'm so friggin' frustrated!" Standing up, I grasped my bag and flung it over my shoulder. Right as I started walking, a hand grasped my shoulder. Before I could turn and fight the person put my hands in cuffs behind me back.

"You're coming with me." My eye twitched, who was this? I looked at my clothes…only showing my arrows a little. Even my bangs covered my arrow almost completely. "I got word from one of the villagers that a nomad was traveling along…who would have thought it was an air-bender."

"Hmmp, you sound like I'm normal."

"Actually, I'm calling you quite special."

"Yeah, well you're not even close to what you think I am!" The person's eyebrow rose from behind me. That action made me look over my shoulder at the man…or teenager. He was recognizable from posters and stories, the banished prince. Suddenly soldiers appeared out of nowhere as well as my mind thinking of Aang. He's close…he's really close, but where? Slowly the soldiers started leading me somewhere, but my mind was so dead set on Aang I didn't conjure until they pushed me into a prison cell on their boat. "Hey, watch the hair!"

"Sorry, princess." One of the crew members of the ship spoke, locked the door, and left.

"You have arrows!" My eye twitched as I turned around to see another teenage boy, this one looking like he was from the water-tribe. We both stared at each other for a few moments, making it awkward and silent. He was cute in my eyes, mainly 'cus of his eyes. He was sitting on the ground in a sloppy manner. He had probably been there a while. "You look like Aang." Flinching, I took a step towards him.

"What do you know about Aang?" I didn't want to threaten him, but my voice came out slow and vigorous.

It seemed to give him chills making him tense up. "Well, I travel with him…a lot."

"Where is Aang?" I made my voice come out lighter this time, but all he did was shrug his shoulders. I slapped my forehead and sat down leaning against the right wall.

"Um…why are you so interested in him?" I didn't answer but looked outside the metal bars and how tight they were together. The water-tribe boy stared at me skeptically and spoke, "What's your name?"

"Teiko, what does it matter?" Out of the blue his arms started waving around in the air. "What in go-"

"-You're the girl Aang won't talk to us about! So, you're his girlfriend?" Dread came over me, eye twitching.

"I'm his sister." Awkwardness filled the small jail cell. His mouth flung open as he pointed at me. "Fraternal twin to be exact."

"Katara, you'll never believe what I just heard!" All of a sudden he was standing up near the metal bars, yelling to somebody down the jail cells.

"Sokka, what do you want?" A girl's voice replied, sounding drowsy and tired. Apparently his name was Sokka, great. Sokka grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me up beside him. There stood a girl across form our side of the ship's prison, she was leaning her head out. Weird thing was she looked oddly familiar. Maybe I had seen her at a market once. That was probably it.

"Look Katara, look at her forehead!" Groaning, I pushed back my bangs so she could see. Immediately she gasped. "Not only that, but her name is Teiko!"

"Um Sokka…she's not the girl from Aang's stories."

"Yes, she is, she's his fraternal twin!"

"I don't know Sokka…"

"Grin for us, show us you're not evil!"

I made no change in emotion. "Not in this lifetime."

Sokka groaned and pointed at my eyes. "Look at her eye color, now look at her nose, and then her lips. She even has Aang's monkey ears!" Before he could touch my ears I slapped his hand away, making him frown at me. "Not the personality…but twins never have the same personality, right?"

"Well, she does kind of resemble him. Too bad Zuko has him." For the second time that night I flinched.

"We could go get him." Finally I broke into the conversation, making both of them look at me. "Its metal hitched to the ground poorly, I can break it off with a gush of air." Sokka gave me too thumbs up as Katara shook her head. Smiling, I breathed in a deep breath and then sent a gust of wind at the metal bars. They flew off quickly, giving me a lot of time to get Katara out.

"Just like Aang, you are his twin!" Sokka shouted as I picked the lock on Katara's cell. "Now, up the steps!" Us three ran up the steps and tried to stay quiet while heading up to the deck floor. We all turned a corner to the right, following the man who had captured me voice. "Ready?" Katara bended some water out of a bag on her bag and nodded. I just stood there and nodded. "Katara, you get Aang and go. Teiko and I will take care of Zuko." Wow, I was apart of the group so soon. First Sokka and I went in, surprising both Zuko and Aang. Aang caught my face instantly.

"Teiko, you're alive!"

"I knew an air-bender would be problems." Zuko said while stepping towards me. "I also know you know more than air-bending, show me what it is." Smirking, I watched from the corner of my eye as Katara ran out of the room with Aang.

"If you really want it, but you can probably control it as well." Now he smirked as well, but Sokka looked baffled

"Two avatars at one time, that's a challenge." I didn't respond but sent fire-balls at him. He dodged them all and tried to kick me with fire come out of his foot. Before I could respond in my fight…Sokka hit Zuko on the head with Aang's staff.

"Run, we have to go!" Groaning, I followed Sokka out of the room and onto the deck, there stood Aang and Katara waiting for us on the deck looking frantic.

"Come on!" Aang grabbed his staff from Sokka and jumped into the water. "We're going to have to swim!" I shrugged my shoulders and dived in after him. Sokka and Katara were next. Swimming was our great escape plan, how brilliant. That's when I remember my bag I had left in the cell, containing my spare pair of clothes. But then again, Aang looked like he only had one pair as well, so it didn't matter. When we got to the shore, Aang and I dried ourselves off with air easily, Katara water-bended the water off, and Sokka stayed wet. I grinned a bit while looking at Aang, also scratching my neck. Aang gave the same grin, making Sokka point to prove to Katara. Right then Aang hugged me tightly, and I gladly hugged him back. Now I don't usually cry, so I held back my tears forcefully, having to bite my bottom lip. Aang didn't try to hold anything back though, since he started bawling right there.

"Aw…it's so sweet!" Sokka hugged Aang and I who were still hugging, making me nervous.

"Don't hug me." Sokka just laughed at that as well as Aang. Katara shook her head, knowing I would be joining the team.

"Hey Katara, this means Teiko's in our gang, right?" Aang asked, not breaking the hug with me…and Sokka.

"You don't have to ask me, but we could atleast do introductions first." So she was the logical etiquette time, great, and my opposite. "I'm Katara and this is Sokka." I broke the hug for a second and shook her hand.

"I'm Aang and this is Teiko!" Aang gestured towards me, breaking the hug completely.

"I'm Sokka and this is my boomerang!" He brought out a boomerang and put it out in front of me. I poked it once and he smiled.

"You two will definitely get along!" Aang patted us on the back, grinning widely. I knew what he was thinking which made me frown.

"Come on Aang let's go get some food at the market. Sokka can take Teiko to go see Appa." Aang nodded and walked off with Katara. Sokka and I both stood there for a minute or so, feeling awkward.

"So…are you older or younger than Aang?" I thought back of when we were kids, Aang would always say how I was the youngest so he'd protect me.

"Youngest…so how old are you?"

"Fifteen, I'm the warrior of my tribe."

"You're probably the only one."

"Please, there are more warriors there!" I shook my head at him, making him cross his arms. Quietness came over both of us…along with annoyance.

"Don't tell Aang or Katara about what I used to fight Zuko." He stared at me weirdly, trying to remember.

"You mean fire?" Nodding, I looked him as deep as I could in Sokka's blue eyes. "I won't tell, don't worry!" I sensed the lying in his voice and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't, I'm ashamed I know that. Being on my own after waking up doesn't make me brainless on the war, it was the first thing I found out." He scratched his cheek and looked at the ground.

"When did you learn it?" My expression softened as I remembered. I just met him today and the last thing I was going to do was reveal that. "Come on, you can trust me!" For some reason, that made me want to tell him. He was so truthful, so…innocent. It's like he thought everything was happy when it came to me, but if the bad attitude hadn't given him the hint, then he had a lot coming. "It's not about trust, isn't it? It's something you don't like to talk about." Again, he hit it dead on. Turning away from him made me face the dark colored water, not even the moon lighting it up. "Let's not bring down the mood. Wanna go stalk Katara and Aang?"

"No-" Before I could finish Sokka was dragging me along with him.


	2. 2:Questions

**With Katara and Aang**

* * *

With Katara and Aang

"So Aang, why didn't you ever tell us about her?" Katara asked, trying to conjure having Teiko with them. To Katara she wasn't someone she would normally hang-out with, she had a different personality besides her baby-doll look. Her voice sounded dry and raspy when she spoke certain words and her lips never leaved a frown. She may have just met her, but she couldn't help but judge her.

"I did, you guys just never listened close enough in the stories I told." Aang answered, digging in his pockets for money. "Besides, does it really matter if I told?"

"Well, yeah…it would have been something we could have looked for." At that moment Katara sounded snobbish, making Aang raise an eyebrow. Getting no reply from her with that action, he shook it off.

"But she found us! The next time Zuko catches up with us, I'll have to thank him." Katara didn't reply to him, but stared at the back of his head intently to try to read his mind. Suddenly she wondered if Teiko could know his thoughts since they were twins, but thinking that made her seem like an idiot, so she stopped thinking it.

"It's great and all Aang, but don't you think she's a bit…I don't know…different?" The avatar turned and looked at her with a depressing expression.

"So you noticed already…" She grimaced by the sound of his tone. It sounded so different and down, like he'd heard it a million times. Before she could act in response with a different word Aang spoke, "Everyone says that, don't worry. I'm sure Sokka will enjoy her company." He grinned to himself on that thought, but it was easy to tell he was faking.

"I just met her, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, don't worry Katara; you'll see that you're right. I'm not insulting her, but she's had a tough life and acts differently from how other girls do."

"How so?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Are you kids gonna pay for the food or what?" The grouchy merchant lady pointed at Aang and Katara, scowling. Aang quickly handed her the money and walked off with Katara. Katara carried the sack of food while Aang carried nothing, but thinking of what Katara had said.

"Katara, I hope Teiko warms up to you." The female didn't reply but merely smiled, not really hoping that. "She's always wanted a mother."

"Are you saying that I act like a mother?" Worriedly, Aang pointed towards the sky.

"Look at the sky, Katara! Let's name one of the stars even if they've been named!" She didn't reply, instead she made her pace stronger and faster to try to get to Appa. Aang noticed the sudden distant but didn't speed up. "Come on Katara, we can name one after Momo!"

"Not tonight Aang, let's just get packed to go soon."

Teiko's POV

"I never signed up for this."

"And I never gave out a paper, so you're doing it anyway."

"Right, like you'd give me anything."

"I'm letting you get on my shoulders!"

"Yeah, so I can get your apple."

"Just reach for it." Reluctantly I put my arm up and grasped the air. Sokka noticed this and groaned. "Can't you use air-bending or something cool to get it down?"

"Can't you use your boomerang?" Suddenly Sokka grabbed his boomerang and put it in front of me. "Oh fine…" I snatched the boomerang out of his hands and lifted it in the air, trying to cut down the apple. No luck, I was too short still. I made some air cut it off and caught it. Sokka gasped and tried to reach for it. No luck, I was on his shoulders.

"Um…what are you two doing?" Katara asked suspicion clear in her voice. Sokka turned around, thus turning me around.

"We were trying to get an apple." Sokka pointed up at the apple. I smiled lightly while pointing at it as well. I dropped the apple and Sokka caught it while I quietly jumped off his shoulders.

"I told you, Katara!" Both Sokka and I raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…I'm not sure."

Wet-blanket, that's what she was. With her long brown hair and pretty face, I couldn't even compare. She had the perfect figure and seemed knowledgeable and precise. Sighing, she gracefully walked over to Appa and put up the food. I looked down at my feet, one a little bit larger than the other.

"Come on Teiko!" I looked up at Aang's grinning face, making me smile. We both jumped onto Appa's head at the same time. Like we would always do, we sat in the same position, except I didn't grab the rope. "Okay, everyone here?"

"Momo's with me and Sokka is on the saddle as well." Katara answered him in a nice tone…like I could ever make my voice sound nice.

"Appa, yip-yip!" Appa hit his tail to the ground while making a roaring type of sound, and soon we were soaring in the air. Aang relaxed and leaned against Appa, laying his head in his hands. I didn't move from my spot though, the moment was too peaceful and serene. Everybody stayed quiet…was that normal? Aang let out a sigh of relief when he heard Sokka snoring. Soon Katara looked over Appa's saddle at the two of us.

"So Teiko, do you not eat meet like Aang?" I looked up at her and then looked down.

"Trying to start conversation means starting out with something you're comfortable with talking about." She gave me a nasty look from behind as I rested my head on Appa now. Aang took my hand in his, looking at me sentimentally. I knew what he was thinking, and I couldn't respond.

"Well…good night." Katara then went and layed down on the saddle.

After some minutes Aang spoke, "Are you still like this because of what the monks did?" I didn't reply, but I did look at him. Looked at his face…my face.

"She doesn't like me." Sighing, Aang squeezed my hand tighter. "Can we just go to sleep like everyone else?" He nodded, smiling. Then he gave me a tight hug and fell asleep quickly. My brother was with me, actually with me. The moment Zuko had found me had changed my destiny, since now I was with Aang. For some reason it was easier to fall asleep. It's like all my burdens just got lifted off my shoulders, even though there was more to come. So silently I closed my eyes and drifted off into a different land, thinking of nothing more than my dreams.


	3. 3:Fishing

The sun burned my eyelids, making me want to lift them, but I wasn't dumb

The sun burned my eyelids, making me want to lift them, but I wasn't dumb. I had played the sun's games for a while now and knew it would blind my eyes. The sun was evil and vile, with fire just like the fire-nation, it could burst any moment. My head was resting on someone's shoulder, who I guessed was Aang. I could still here his calm and quiet snoring, which meant he wasn't awake as well. Sokka's snoring poured over my ears though, making me want to smack him. But I couldn't, I couldn't move from that spot. It felt so good, the light breeze and warmness of dawn. Appa's fur was soft and Aang's shoulder comfortable…

Then Sokka stopped snoring.

He yawned from what I heard, and shuffled to go look at something off the saddle. Then I heard him plop back down again, sighing. "Why am I awake first?" I didn't speak, just got closer to Aang. I heard Sokka mutter something and move again, but now I was getting curious on where he was looking. "One of you two just moved." I didn't even flinch…but Aang did. He was waking up, that was good.

"Sokka…stay quiet…" Aang mumbled, resting his head on top of mine. "The sun's barely rising-" Momentarily he stopped to yawn, but then went back to trying to fall asleep. Sokka didn't say anything again, but I could still hear him shuffling around up there. I wondered how Katara could not wake up by it.

"Come on…wake up Teiko…" When he said my name, I couldn't help but make a small groan. Hearing that made Aang groan, and the next thing you know Sokka's poking us both with a boomerang.

"Yay, you're awake!" I opened one eye and got blinded by the sun…just like I predicted.

"Sokka, go back to sleep." Aang and I spoke in unison making his eye twitch. But, it did make him stay quiet so Aang and I could fall back asleep mostly. And right as I was about to fall asleep…Appa roared. "What is it, Appa?" Aang was now opening his eyes, trying to see what Appa was complaining about. I opened my eyes as well, lightly rubbing them. Then I noticed something…there was nothing around us. "He's probably tired. We should land for a little bit." I nodded and moved my head up straight, away from Aang's shoulder. Sokka went back up to the saddle when Aang landed Appa; apparently he was fearful of falling.

"Afraid?" I asked him as Aang directed Appa towards a big enough area near a river.

"No, I just don't want to fall on you."

I snickered, "Thought so." Those words just made him blush and look away from my direction. Once landed, Aang took over waking up Katara while Sokka and I unpacked a few things. First we unpacked the cooking materials and then the food…then we were stuck. Neither of us knew how to cook. I usually survived on bread and water.

"Good morning guys." Katara said to Sokka and I, who were frustrated over the food. She sighed and sat down next to the food. "I'll make some food."

"With extra meat, please?" Sokka gave her puppy-dog eyes and she just nodded.

"Fine, fine, you two just go and do something to entertain yourselves." I looked at the ground while Sokka looked at me. I kicked a bit of dirt and Sokka kicked it back. Then Aang jumped down and placed a hand on Sokka and I shoulders. Then it was silent except for Katara's water bubbling in the background.

"Um…where are we?" Aang and Sokka shrugged. "Then where are you trying to go?"

"Well, we're trying to go the Northern Water Tribe to find a master." Aang answered, grinning. "We're going to get to learn the elements together, Teiko, including Earth and even Fire!"

"…"

He noticed the silence immediately. Sokka didn't notice though and kept on staring at the food cooking. But still he didn't pursue me to tell him, he would just ask me when we were alone. "So Katara, what kind of food are you making?"

"Aang, what type of meat did you get us yesterday?" Aang pondered on the thought, thinking back.

"Off fish, why?" She sighed and put up the moldy fish meat. "Oh, so that's what the person meant! Well I guess we're going to have to go fishing!" Katara thought on this for a moment then smiled.

"Why don't we all go fishing using water-bending, it'll be practice!" I nodded and Aang grinned. Sokka just looked at all of us and shook his head.

"Oh, sorry Sokka, you can use the fishing-pole!" Looking around on Appa's saddle, Aang searched for the fishing pole.

"That's okay Aang, I'll just watch." Sokka chose to sit down on a rock nearby, not wanting to get wet early in the morning. Aang took off Appa's saddle as Katara took off her clothes and wore what looked like a white bandage swimsuit but was really her undergarments. I just took off my top shoes and wore a burnt orange swim-suit looking top, which was really my bra. As Katara and I stepped into the cold river-water, Aang took off his shirt and shoes. From the moment I stepped into the water and faced Katara, I felt a pair of eyes on me. Cautiously, I turned around and saw Sokka picking his teeth, looking at the sky. When he saw me looking at him he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Aang walked into the water, ignoring what Sokka had just done. "I think some of us should go lower in the river, to see if it leads into a pond."

"I'll go, I wouldn't mind. I've water-bended some before." Aang nodded at me with a smile, glad that I had apparently.

"I'll go with her, just incase she catches one." Sokka grabbed a bag and put it over one of his shoulders. Nodding, Aang looked me off. As I walked in the water, Sokka walked on the land, eyes never leaving me. "So when'd you learn some water-bending?"

"When I found a scroll on it…I accidentally burned it though."

"So you practice fire-bending?"

"It's more exciting than water is." I stopped walking when we reached a pond; there I kicked the water lightly.

"Hey, water is pretty exciting sometimes."

"Like you'd know being a non-bender."

"Hey, I've seen people water-bend before!" I didn't reply. I was looking for a fish. With no luck I stepped out of the pond. Even on the way there, there were no fish. "Giving up so quickly?"

"Do you see a fish in there?" Sokka snickered and removed his shoes, took off his shirt, and stepped into the water. Then he started looking for a fish…no avail.

"Okay, so this pond is stupid. We can find another on our own." I didn't comment when he left his stuff and dragged me by the wrist. It's not like we couldn't find our way back, it was a pretty big pond. After a few minutes we found another pond, this one fish swimming around in it. "See, Sokka always knows where to go.

"Right, Sokka knows everything." He frowned at my words as him and I stepped into the pond. Concentrating in a semi-peaceful way, I lifted one of the fishes out of the water with water-bending. Sokka stared at me, making me feel uncomfortable. "Sokka, stop staring and open up the bag."

"It's with my shirt." Flinching, I turned to face his lazy expression. Not letting go of the fish was hard, but I kept it going.

"Then grab the fish." I moved the water bubble with the fish in front of him. At first he looked for the angle, and then he went for it. He grabbed, it but it slipped out of his hand making him fall backwards in the pond. Thinking quickly, I water-bended water out of the pond and caught the fish. Then I made the water fly onto the land, into an open area not close to the water.

"Help me up!" Sokka let out his hands in front of him as he sat in the water. Rolling my eyes, I grasped both of his hands and tried to pull him up. When I did that, not one of us tripped, thank god. "Now, time to grab the fish!"

But when he tried to run in the pond, he pushed me over, making my legs go up and hit his legs. Gosh, I was hoping this wouldn't happen. For some reason, Sokka had to get situated on top of me before we could even react. When Sokka looked down at my rosy cheeks, I snapped back to normal. Once I was back, I quickly blew him off me with air-bending. Breathless, I stood in the water and got out. Sokka fell out of the tree I had blown him in, muttering to him. I grasped the fish as the boy with the pony-tail walked over to me. Luckily, the fish was already dead. But seeing him dead made me sad, so I threw the sea-creature at Sokka. "So you don't like dead animals."

I snapped at him, "I'm still an air-nomad!"

"Yeah I know, it's just you don't act like Aang…" Since I knew he would say something like that, I continued walking with him without saying anything. I knew we shouldn't leave our time alone in a half-argument, but it was the only thing I would let myself do. When we found our original pond and river Sokka got dressed in his clothes, and we continued on with the fish in the bag.

Sokka got out the fish and gave it to Katara once we got back to camp, still not speaking. "Looks like you guys had the better idea of a place." Katara said when we got back to camp. She was fully dressed along with Aang.

"I guess so." Sokka said as I put my shirt back on, back to everyone.

"Well that's good, we all need some protein." I snickered at her comment, now putting on my shoes.

"Teiko and I would prefer it if we just had the soup please!" Aang said joyfully, most likely grinning to her. It was easy to tell he wasn't too excited as well for killing the fish.


	4. 4:Walking and Talking

It was awkward when we all ate, none of us talking. It's not like I knew them, so I didn't know what to say. Aang knew them, but for some reason felt uncomfortable. Blaming me was my only solution...like it always was. Sighing, I drank the soup a bit more, making Sokka look up at me. That just made it all the more awkward, since he had a piece of fish hanging out of his mouth. "What?" I looked at him and scratched my face where the fish was hanging out of his mouth. Immediately he ate the fish and looked back at the sky. "So tell me somethin' Teiko. How'd you survive for over one hundred years?"

A frown immediately went upon my face.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that as well." Katara joined in with Sokka, but Aang stayed quiet.

"I'd rather not talk about that…" Sheepishly I smiled at them and then continued to take sips at the soup.

"Oh, that's okay. We just met you anyway, I wouldn't expect you to." Katara spoke to me with a…motherly tone? No, maybe a really kind teacher, that had to be it.

"I would've expected her too." She nudged Sokka in the guts, making him spit out some of his soup. "Thanks Katara, you're the nicest person in the world!"

"Thought so, so Teiko, what Air Temple were you from?"

"Uh…" Aang rested a hand on my shoulder and shook his head 'no'.

"Originally Southern like me, but had to move to Northern." Katara looked like she wanted to dig into his words, but stopped herself. Sokka on the other hand raised an eyebrow, obviously confused.

"So you stayed in Southern while she left to Northern?"

"Yes, can we please not talk about it now?" Aang's anxious voice made Sokka startled and apparently hungry, so he continued eating. It was silent again except for slurping of soup and munching of meat until Katara said, "I'm going to go look for a village, anyone care to join?" No one changed what they were doing as Katara stood.

"Teiko, why don't you go with her?" Aang offered, setting his empty bowl down and standing. "Sokka and I can wash the dishes and find berries."

Katara clapped her hands together. "Then it's settled, come on Teiko!" I frowned at how she had called me after her like a pet, but still stood and walked beside her into the forest. But the farther we walked, the more I had the feeling that we were just edging farther in, not out. We both had the same pace, the same expression on our faces, but I could still tell Katara felt like she was going the right way. Even so, I followed my instincts.

"I think we should stop." I finally spoke, looking up at the trees looming above us.

In sync we both stopped, now facing each other. "Why, do you think we're going the wrong way?" It sounded polite enough, but I didn't want to believe she was so good.

"Well, yeah…actually, I do." Katara raised an eyebrow at me, now seeming to be a little annoyed.

"Oh," She started her voice a bucket full of annoyance. "So you don't think I'm leading us in the right direction?"

I kept my mouth a then line, pushing back the on-growing smirk from her words. "Well, that's what I just –" Suddenly I felt the Earth slip out from under me, and the whole world went black.

* * *

"Sokka, I need to talk to you about something." Aang said while picking up a piece of driftwood from the ground. Sokka made a sort of moaning sound from behind a stack of twigs and branches, trying to carry them over to Appa. "Those twigs aren't going to work, Sokka." Frustrated, Sokka dropped his supply on the ground and looked at Aang. "Be serious for a moment, Sokka, I need to tell you something."

"Is it about Teiko having your face, but still being attractive?" Sokka said, picking out the thick branches of wood in his pile.

"Sort of…" Aang spoke awkwardly, picking up another piece of driftwood. "Sokka, I need you to stay away from Teiko…like, relationship wise."

Sokka spoke quickly, "Why would I do that? She can't be my friend?"

"No, she can be your friend, but when it comes to being her boyfriend and such…" Aang stopped, thinking of how he should put this. Neither of them moved during the silence. "…well, to be honest, Sokka, you're kind of a player." Sokka broke into laughter at his words, dropping the branches he had been holding.

"Seriously Aang, what's the reason?" Aang stayed silent, looking at Sokka. "You're serious?"

"Yes, I am, Sokka. I don't want Teiko to get hurt emotionally or physically. But nearly every town we've been to you've fallen for someone and they've fallen for you. Don't you get it, Sokka? What if you two get together and Suki comes back? Or that girl from the village before –" Stopping, Aang rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I think I went too far."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Sokka waved a hand at Aang sloppily and continued to sort out the heap of branches and twigs. "I'll be sure to leave her alone for ya."

"Thanks, Sokka."


End file.
